Mebachiko
Mebachiko is the 3rd track to Oshitari Yushi's album Kesshou. Lyrics Kanji= 朝起きて目覚まし見てびびった寝坊やあせった早よ用意せな 昨夜、跡部と長電話して遅うまで話込んでしもたからやな 急いで朝シャン、歯磨いて、髮型きめて 制服着て、鞄持って、携帯忘れんな！あれ？あとなんやったっけ……？ わかったって、おかんヤイヤイ言うなや朝飯くうてる暇ないねんて 眼鏡かけてほないくで！と思たら、何やこれ、ゲッ!!（メバチコ出來てもた……） MEBACHIKO×3　（ものもらいのことや） MEBACHIKO×3　（いろたらあかんで） MEBACHIKO×3　（目薬さしとこ） MEBACHIKO×3　（一日憂鬱やな） 久し振りにタコヤキ焼こ！ぎょうさん焼こ！しもた、あんまうもない ぱちもんぱちって来たんか？んなもんあかんで、ドンコかコンパチ！ チャウチャウチャウチャウって古いんちゃうん？ってほな、パーマあてたってお前歲なんぼやねん？ 自分なゲラやな、何飲むねん？冷コーか？冷やし飴？飴ちゃん食うか？ほれ！ マクドて？マジで？知らんわ、恐いわ、よう言わんわ、わややな、ホンマにホンマにホンマやって！ かめへんかめへん、まかしときなはれ、晚飯おばんざいや万歲って、漫才か？（漫画やな…） MEBACHIKO×3　（よう言わんわ） MEBACHIKO×3　（いらちわくで） MEBACHIKO×3　（たいがいにせんよ） MEBACHIKO×3　（何回も言うな） MEBACHIKO×3　（めっさはらたつ） MEBACHIKO×3　（いらちわくで） MEBACHIKO×3　（けったいやな） MEBACHIKO×3　（うつされたんやろか？） あー、そない言うたら、あの時あいつの目にも！ ……近づきすぎたんかな？ MEBACHIKO×3　（そやおもたわ） MEBACHIKO×3　（もろたな） MEBACHIKO×3　（しゃあないわ） MEBACHIKO×3　（一日憂鬱やな） MEBACHIKO×3　（ものもらいのことや） MEBACHIKO×3　（いろたらあかんちゅうに） MEBACHIKO×3　（目薬さしとこ） MEBACHIKO×3　（メバチコ行ってよし！や） |-| Romaji= Asa okite mesamashimite bibitta nebou ya asetta hayo youi sena yuube、Atobe to nagadenwashite osoumade hanashi konde shimotakarayana isoide asa syatsu hamigaite、kamikatakimete seifukukite、kabanmotte、keitaiwasurenna! are? Ato nanyattakke……? wakattatte, okan yaiyai iunaya asahankuuteru hima nainente Meganekakete hona ikude! to omotara, nanya kore, Ge!!(MEBACHIKO dekitemota…) MEBACHIKO×3 (monomoraino kotoya) MEBACHIKO×3 (irotara akande) MEBACHIKO×3 (mekusuri sashi toko) MEBACHIKO×3 (ichinichi yuitsu yana) hisashiburi ni TAKOYAKI yako! Gyousan yako! shimota, anmaumonai Pachimon pachitte kitanka? n namon akande, DONKOka KONPACHI! cyau cyau cyau cyau tte furuincyaun? tte hona, pa-ma atetatte omae toshinanpoyanen? Jibunna gerayana, naninomunenn? reiko-ka? hiyashiame? Amecyan kuuka? hore! MAKUDOte? majide? shiranwa, osoiwa, youiwanwa, wayayana, honma ni honma ni honmayatte! kamehen kamehen, makashitokinahare, banmeshi obanzai ya banzai tte, manzaika?(manga yana…) MEBACHIKO×3　(youiwanwa) MEBACHIKO×3　(irachiwakude) MEBACHIKO×3　(taigainisenyo) MEBACHIKO×3　(nankaimoiuna) MEBACHIKO×3　(messaharatatu) MEBACHIKO×3　(irachiwakude) MEBACHIKO×3　(kettaiyana) MEBACHIKO×3　(utsusaretan yaroka?) a-, sonaiiutara, ano toki aitsu no me nimo! ……chikaduki sugi tankana? MEBACHIKO×3　(soya omotawa) MEBACHIKO×3　(morotana) MEBACHIKO×3　(syaanaiwa) MEBACHIKO×3　(ichinichi yuuitsu yana) MEBACHIKO×3　(monomoraino kotoya) MEBACHIKO×3　(irotaraakancyuuni) MEBACHIKO×3　(mekusuri sashi toko) MEBACHIKO×3　(MEBACHIKO itteyoshi! ya) |-| English= Okay, wake up, it's morning sleepyhead, get up, get ready I stayed up late last night on the phone with Atobe Put on my shirt, brush my teeth, set my hair My uniform, my bag, can't forget my cellphone! Wait, what else...? All right, I heard you already, Mom, I'm eating breakfast and I don't have /time/! Put on my glasses and see ya! At least, until I saw what was on my face. No! (Mebachiko!) Mebachiko (It's a red or swollen eye) Mebachiko (Don't touch it) Mebachiko (Why eyedrops were invented) Mebachiko (A day of sorrow) Hadn't had takoyaki in a while. Make that plenty of takoyaki! Ah, damn, not that much left Pachimon, I said. Ever heard of it? It's cheap second-class junk! Are you stupid or just simple? No no no no no no and don't you think you're too old fashioned? With that perm you could look like ancient history Well, that's your opinion. What'll you have? Iced Coffee? Hiyashi ame? You want candy? Here! McDonalds? Are you kidding me? I don't know you, you're old news, yeah, I've heard it all No way no how no kidding! Got it?! I don't care, just leave it to me and I'll get your breakfast, banzai, wait, banzai is too manzai-like (a kind of comedy)... (This is like a manga...) Mebachiko (So I hear) Mebachiko (You're getting on my nerves) Mebachiko (Same to you) Mebachiko (How many times do you have to say that?) Mebachiko (Now you're pissing me off) Mebachiko (Keep it up) Mebachiko (You're just not normal) Mebachiko (Want me to hit you?) And when I said that, I saw it in his eyes too! ....Maybe I got too close? Mebachiko (That's what I thought) Mebachiko (Bragging rights) Mebachiko (Ahh, well, if you say so.... I'll let it go) Mebachiko (A day of sorrow) Mebachiko (It's a red or swollen eye) Mebachiko (Don't touch it) Mebachiko (Why eyedrops were invented) Mebachiko (MEBACHIKO. It's "Itte Yoshi.") "Don't try to swich your eyeglasses with someone else's!" Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics